fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA136
Synopsis Yazmyne's quarterfinal battle against Garrett continues in a clash between Butterfree and Milotic. Yazmyne maximizes her contest expertise in the battle against the massive Tender Pokemon, but it's not enough and Butterfree falls. A similar fate befalls Yazmyne's Pidgeot, the Pokemon regarded as Yazmyne's strongest. Yazmyne goes for broke and showcases her secret weapon for the Indigo Plateau Conference, her Aerodactyl, who brute force is more than enough to finally topple Milotic. Yazmyne and Aerodactyl work together in perfect sync to allow Yazmyne to level the playing field in the battle. Aerodactyl's hard work pays off, but he is outlasted by Garrett's Ditto, who transforms into Aerodactyl and defeats the Fossil Pokemon with his own strength. Yazmyne puts her faith into her first and final Pokemon, Ivysaur. Summary The episode begins with a recap of the conference events, all of competition's battles and Yazmyne's current one, her in the quarterfinal match against Garrett. The match is level with both trainers down two Pokemon. Garrett has Milotic on his field while Yazmyne commands Butterfree, and the winner of the battle gets to face Daniel in the semifinals. Leaving off from the previous episode, Milotic and Butterfree have released Dragon Pulse and Psybeam toward each other. The two moves clash, but Dragon Pulse ultimately overwhelms Psybeam and the dragon-shaped energy blast crunches down on Butterfree. Milotic then lunges for Butterfree planning to use Wrap. Butterfree takes control of Milotic with Confusion and throws her large body into Spinarak's webs. Milotic is latched into the webs and cannot move. Butterfree then lands a Psybeam that trails Milotic's body. Daniel and Dante elaborate on Yazmyne's strategy to use Spinarak to spray the field with Spider Web to get her opponents caught in it while Yazmyne's Flying-Type Pokemon are in the air, not at risk of touching the webs. Heather then wonders why Yazmyne didn't use Spritzee for the battle, citing her Trick Room as something that could intensified her battle strategy. Nick personally believes Spritzee is Yazmyne's finest Pokemon, so he's curious as well. Megan says it's because Trick Room can be a double-edge sword for Yazmyne. Megan says that Spritzee and Onix are Yazmyne's only "slow" Pokemon since Spinarak compensates with Agility while Ivysaur doesn't need to be fast with his vines. The battle continues and Yazmyne orders Butterfree to use another Psybeam. Garrett orders Milotic to use Twister. Milotic spins her tail to summon a Twister that wraps around herself and blocks the Psybeam and then damages Butterfree, knocking him back. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to use Stun Spore on the Twister. As Yazmyne's friends are curious, they see Butterfree release a yellow powder into he Twister that turn the Twister light green, a combination Dante and Nick recall from the Kanto Grand Festival. Yazmyne then wastes no time in ordering Silver Wind next. The Silver Wind strikes the Twister and blends with it, increasing its volume and power. Inside the Twister, Milotic is being struck from all directions by the Silver Wind. Milotic dissipates her Twister, unable to maintain, and she is shown shocked by paralysis, courtesy of Butterfree's Stun Spore. After using Silver Wind, Butterfree flows bright yellow, and the announcer explains Silver Wind's stats boosting side effects, increasing Butterfree's speed, defense, and power. Yazmyne has Butterfree enjoy her new power by landing a powerful Psybeam on Milotic, and the angry Water-Type retaliates with another Dragon Pulse that bite down on Butterfree. Despite the Butterfly Pokemon's increased defenses, he falls out the sky unable to battle. As Yazmyne recalls Butterfree, Dante comically holds back tears, thinking that the Bug-Type had a chance at another victory. Yazmyne's fourth Pokemon for the battle is Pidgeot. When the battle begins, Yazmyne has Pidgeot start fast and strong by landing an Aerial Ace. Pidgeot then swoops back up and Yazmyne notices that Pidgeot didn't inflict as much damage as expected. Garrett reveals that his Milotic has the Marvel Scale ability, which increases Milotic's defenses when she is suffering from a status condition. Garrett orders Milotic to blast Pidgeot with Dragon Pulse. Milotic fires the dragon-shaped energy at Pidgeot, who evades with Double Team. Pidgeot's clones swirl in the air around Milotic. Garrett knows how Yazmyne uses Pidgeot and he has Milotic destroy the clones with Twister. As the dragon cyclone destroys the clones, Pidgeot takes the hit too. Yazmyne orders Pidgeot to cut through the storm with Aerial Ace. Pidgeot accelerates, but the storm is too strong, causing Heather to comment that Milotic's Twister is thicker than the Twister Pidgeot uses. Pidgeot takes more damage as she is blown back. Milotic enters her own Twister and jumps. The Twister dissipates and Milotic appears over Pidgoet and smashes her to the ground with Iron Tail. Pidgeot gets caught in Spinarak's webs, which was Garrett's plan. Milotic lands herself, and she is hindered by paralysis. After struggling, she produces a Dragon Pulse. Yazmyne is worried and Pidgeot acts on her own. She uses Steel Wing to smash the ground, which allows her to escape the Dragon Pulse, which causes an explosion. Dante says that Pidgeot has learned to listen to Yazmyne, but she hasn't lost her independence. Pidgeot look back to Yazmyne who plan to resume control of the battle. Pidgeot lands and Aerial Ace, but Milotic manages to survive due to her Marvel Scale ability. When Pidgeot begins to fly away, Milotic smashes the Flying-Type into the ground with Iron Tail, defeating Pidgoet. Once again, Yazmyne is at a severe disadvantage with two Pokemon to Garrett's four. Yazmyne recalls Pidgeot, and Dante comments that this is the first time Pidgeot had been defeated without defeating one of the opponent's Pokemon. As her fifth Pokemon, Yazmyne call Aerodactyl to battle, a Pokemon none of the competitors have seen Yazmyne use. The audience is amazed to see such a Pokemon, that extremely few trainers have. Lance, who owns an Aerodactyl himself, smiles at the summoning of the Pokemon. Heather fangirls about seeing such a Pokemon, wondering when Yazmyne captured such a rare species. Dante says it's a long story he can share with her later, but he says that Aerodactyl is one of Yazmyne's secret weapons. Garrett is undaunted by the presence of Aerodactyl and he orders Milotic to use Dragon Pulse, which Aerodactyl matches with Hyper Beam, resulting in a powerful explosion. Aerodactyl needs to recharge after using Hyper Beam, prompting Milotic to jump high and prepare to strike with Iron Tail. Anticipating, Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to use Thunder Fang. Aerodactyl's mouth glows yellow with electricity and he bites on Milotic's Iron Tail. Electricity surges through Milotic who yelps in pain. Aerodactyl swings Milotic and throws her on the ground. Aerodactyl then descends to crush Milotic with Iron Head. Milotic prepares Twister to counter, but Aerodactyl's thicker attack deflects the Twister. Aerodactyl rams into Milotic, and she is finally taken out of the battle. Yazmyne is still down one Pokemon, so for her to have a shot at winning, Yazmyne needs Aerodactyl to defeat Garrett's next Pokemon. Garrett recalls his fallen Milotic on a job well done, and sends a Forretress into battle. Forretress opens with Zap Cannon, but Aerodactyl uses Thunder Fang to negate the attack. Aerodactyl then swoops down and smashes into Forretress with Iron Head before returning to the skies. Forretress launches itself at Aerodactyl with Gyro Ball; Aerodactyl initially dodges the attack, but Forretress is persistent and it strikes Aerodactyl. Daniel comments on the power variation of Gyro Ball, which deals more damage depended on how much slower the user is compared to the opposing Pokemon. Having done research on Aerodactyl, Heather says that Aerodactyl are remarkably fast while Forretress are just as slow, making that damage critical. Regardless, Aerodactyl survives the blow and it sends electric shaped fangs to crunch Forretress with Thunder Fang. Garrett orders Forretress to use Lock-On and to follow-up with Zap Cannon. Forretress locks on Aerodactyl and releases Zap Cannon. Knowing the dangers of Zap Cannon, Yazmyne has Aerodactyl fly away from the electric orb, but Zap Cannon continues to follow Aerodactyl at an increasing speed. Yazmyne's friends worry, but Yazmyne develops a plan, thinking back on the way Butterfree defeated Vaporeon. Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to charge toward Forretress, and Garrett realizes Yazmyne's ploy. Forretress lacks the speed to get away. Aerodacytl swerved around Forretress and as Zap Cannon follows Aerodactyl, it explodes onto Forretress. Forretress is immediately paralyzed, and Aerodactyl returns to smash Forretress with Iron Head, rendering it unable to battle. Garrett recalls Forretress, and the two trainers are left with two Pokemon. Garrett commends Yazmyne on her comeback, but he still has the advantage as Aerodactyl is getting tired. Daniel's fifth Pokemon is a Ditto, which frightens Yazmyne. As the battle begins, Ditto immediately uses Transform, taking the shape of Aerodactyl. Yazmyne is extremely wary of the Ditto-transformed Aerodactyl. Megan asks Dante if Yazmyne's Aerodactyl knows a fourth move because she's only called out three. Dante says that he does, but Yazmyne won't want to use is because if she doesn't, Garrett will also have access to it. The battle begins, and both trainers order their Aerodactyl to use Thunder Fang. Both Aerodactyl release jaw-shaped electricity from their mouths, which collide for an explosion. Then, Yazmyne orders Iron Head. Garrett orders Ditto to fly away, and the fake Rock-Type does. Both are equal in speed, but Yazmyne's tired Pokemon gives Ditto the opportunity to turn around and meet Aerodactyl with its own Iron Head for an explosive collision that knocks back both Pokemon. The two recover and they both release Hyper Beams that only result in another explosion. Yazmyne's Aerodactyl begins panting more heavily, it's previous battles taking their toll. Taking advantage, Garrett orders Ditto to use Iron Head. Yazmyne orders Aerodactyl to counter with Thunder Fang. However, by the secondary effect of Iron Head, Yazmyne's Aerodactyl flinches. Therefore, Ditto rams Aerodactyl with the super-effective Iron Head at full force. Ditto forces Aerodactyl into the ground, and the Flying-Type is declared unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls the Fossil Pokemon and sends out her last Pokemon, Ivysaur. Major Events *Yazmyne and Garrett's quarterfinal battle continues. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Megan *Heather *Garrett *Edward *Lance *Announcer *Referee *Trainers Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Milotic (Garrett's) *Forretress (Garrett's) *Ditto (Garrett's) Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze